vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Desna
|-|Base= |-|Grimored= Summary Desna was born into a wealthy Russian family. She was famed for her beauty and fortune telling, until one day due to the increasing discrimination against those with septima her family restricted her to the house for her own safety. She then got a message from the stars telling her to travel across the world and act as a guide to oppressed adepts. She then did so, amassing a massive following, many of her followers even considering her a goddess. She eventually received a message in her dreams telling her to join Eden. She did so, becoming a member of The Seven. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B '''| '''8-A Name: Desna "The Starstruck Beauty" ("Towering Blonde" or "Tower's Beautifully Haired Angel" Nike in Japan) Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Adept Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hair Manipulation, Precognition (Both via the stars and in dreams, allowing her to see months in advance, though not in too much detail. Her predictions have always been accurate), limited Air Manipulation (Can create a tornado that pulls in a target), can ignore Elemental Intangibility with Entangled Strands Attack Potency: City Block level (Comparable to other members of The Seven) | Multi-City Block level (Fought Gunvolt and/or Copen) Speed: Relativistic (Fought Gunvolt and/or Copen) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, at least Athletic Human with hair (Is able to lift herself off of the ground with relative ease) Striking Strength: City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: City Block level | Multi-City Block level (Can take hits from Gunvolt and Copen), higher with hair (Gunvolt and Copen can't damage it with attacks) Stamina: Very High (Should be comparable to other adepts on her level) Range: Standard Melee Range. At least a hundred Kilometers with hair (Able to easily stretch it across an entire space station and orbital elevator) Standard Equipment: Her Grimor, a book that can amplify her septima that can be summoned at any time. Intelligence: Above average. Leads a large portion of Eden as a member of The Seven. Weaknesses: Her predictions lack detail and are usually not useful in combat. Otherwise nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fortune Telling:' Separate from her Septima, Desna can predict the future with striking accuracy, like when she predicted that Copen's battle against adepts would result in him losing what he loved, which is what eventually happened. *'Spitting Ends:' Desna's septima. It allows her to extend her hair to massive lengths with seemingly no end, even being able to control it if it is separated from her body. Said hair can tank hits from characters comparable to herself with no damage. **'Neo Wolf:' Desna uses her hair as a short range weapon. **'See-through Bang:' Desna separates five small pieces of hair from herself, causing them to create a shield in front of her. They then turn into drill bits and are flung at her target. **'Twist:' Desna uses her hair to create a tornado of sorts that pulls in enemies and heavily damages them should they get caught. **'Grunge Wave:' Desna jumps into the air. She then turns her hair into drills and tries to land on her foe. Hair drills then come out of the ground and slowly increase in size. **'Entangled Strands:' An attack Desna uses after chanting Golden locks of hair, heed the maiden's wish and build a spire to Heaven! Entangled Strands! Desna covers the area in her hair, before having hair in the shape of hands come out of the ground and try to grab her enemies. If she succeeds in this, she will use Twist on the helpless enemy. Key: Base | With a Mirror Shard Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Hair Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Female Characters Category:Air Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Eden (Gunvolt) Category:Terrorists